


O Helga Natt- the choir edition

by otherstories



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherstories/pseuds/otherstories
Summary: God Jul ❤️PS. Har du en peng över så skänk gärna en slant till Musikhjälpen! http://sverigesradio.se/musikhjalpen DS.





	O Helga Natt- the choir edition

 

Even hade pratat ett tag om han skulle joina kören på universitetet och Isak hade lett lite åt tanken. Even som en virvelvind på andra raden i en kör. Han som aldrig kan stå stilla när han lyssnar på musik. ”Vi ska sjunga i kyrkan och ha stor konsert, det kommer bli fett, Isak!” hade han ropat högt medan han sparkat av sig skorna i hallen och skyndat in till honom i köket. Isak som satt och pluggade vid köksbordet den där oktoberkvällen hade skrattat åt hur pepp han såg ut när han kom in. Han böjde upp huvudet för att få en kyss. Even som var så uppe i varv hann bara pussa honom på pannan innan han satte kurs mot kylskåpet för att fiska upp lite middagsrester. ”Skrattar du åt mig nu? Va? Tror du inte att jag kan sjunga?”, Even satte på sig sin fejkade arga min. Isak bara log och kollade ner i boken medan han klappade honom på låren med händerna utsträckta bakom stolen. ”Klart du kan, Evi. Det finns pasta på spisen.”

\----

Sen hade Even sjungit oavbrutet. Medan han väntade på kaffebryggaren, spårvagnen eller att Isak skulle vakna. Ett framhummande av toner morgon, middag och kväll. Hade det varit någon annan hade Isak blivit fullständigt galen. Men Even verkade så glad. Så han gick ut med soporna varje gång det blev lite mycket. Och tvättade. Det var länge sedan deras lägenhet sett så välstädad ut.

\----

”Isak?”, Even hade viskat rakt ut i rummet och Isak som precis var på väg att somna hade ryckt till. ”Sorry, nu väckte jag dig. Sov baby.”, viskade Even igen. Men Isak skakade på huvudet, nu var han på Evens våglängd igen.

”Vad är det Evi?”, han sträckte ut handen mot honom för Even hade rullat iväg till andra sidan sängen. ”Kom till mig då.”, sa han med sömndrucken röst. Even klättrade intill honom och kurade ihop sig. På sin Isakplats. Tänk att att något får vara så självklart.

Even låg bara där och andades innan han sa något. ”Tänk om det bara blir kaos? Kommer stå där som en idiot och tappa bort mig och alla kommer se det.” Isak blinkade och kollade upp i taket. Han hade anat att Evis premiärnerver skulle komma fram förr eller senare. ”Gör det nåt då? Evi?”, svarade han medan han strök Even över håret. Even svarade inte, men Isak kunde känna att han tänkte efter. ”Fuck the haters”, viskade Isak i Evens tankepaus och fick Even att börja skratta. ”Baby, den enda jag vill ligga med är du.”, sa han leende och strök Isak över kinden medan Isak himlade med ögonen. ”Men du har rätt.”, la Even till lite allvarligare. Hans hand vandrade neråt till Isaks hals med mjuka tag ner till revbenen. ”Så länge du är med mig, så”, svarade Isak och Even tittade upp på honom. ”Det är ju inte som att du kommer stå där själv heller ju.”, fortsatte Isak. ”Är inte det liksom själva grejen med en kör? Att man inte är själv?”. Even tittade fortfarande upp på honom och smålog lite. ”Min nörd, alltid så himla logisk.” Isak rynkade lite på näsan åt honom medan han började kittla Evens längs hans mage. ”Det ska väl komma från rätt käft. Körnörden.” Even vred sig som en mask på väg ur hans grepp men Isak visste att han själv hade vunnit. Snart skulle de kunna somna.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

”Isak, vi måste ta de bästa platserna så vi ser allt!”, Eskild ropar högt i vapenhuset medan Isak försöker ducka bakom Sana så att inte alla människor därinne kan se så tydligt att det är honom som ropet gäller. Eskild är fortfarande en trygghet för honom men också som ett pain in the ass ibland. Tunn linje det där. 

”Klart vi ska sitta längst fram!”, ropar Magnus lika högt över folkvimlet och Isak rodnar. ”Ja, vi ska sätta oss längst fram. Chilla.”, svarar han med låg röst. Sana småler lite åt hela situationen och även Noora ser road ut. Isak känner sig varm i sin vinterjacka och vill bara gå in i kyrkan, se på sin pojkvän och sen gå hem med honom. Och sen stanna där, gå i ide över julen och resten av vintern. Och skita totalt i slutproven nästa vecka. 

”Han blev sur, det ser jag ju ända härifrån”, tjatar Eskild från sin plats mellan Jonas och Noora. Han tittar på Isak. ”Jag är inte sur Eskild.”, försöker Isak svara lugnt. ”Varför fick jag inte sitta bredvid dig då?”, fortsätter Eskild. ”Men herregud Eskild, jag satte mig ju bara dit jag kom liksom.” Isak känner sig högröd om kinderna, de är ju bland folk. ”Och vad är det för fel på Jonas och Noora då? Du dissar ju deras känslor nu.”, lägger han till ändå. Jonas brister ut i ett gapskratt och Noora sätter ena handen för ansiktet medan hon mumlar något ohörbart. ”Tack Isak. Men min mamma har lärt mig att jag har ansvar för mina egna känslor.”, svarar Jonas medan han ler snett. ”Din mamma verkar klok, Jonas”, säger Eskild och lägger sin hand på Jonas axel medan han vänder sig åt Isaks håll. Magnus som sitter längre ned på raden med Eva och Mahdi tittar på dem och hojtar att han inte hör vad de säger. Isak skakar på huvudet, han ger upp. Som ett tecken från ovan släcks ljuset och han kan fokusera på det han ser framför sig.

Even.

\----

Det är ungefär så som Isak hade föreställt sig det. Han har inte varit på en körkonsert sedan de tvingades lyssna den senaste i skolan. En ledare som verkar väldigt käck, fast Even har sagt att hon är ganska sträng, står och viftar och hela kören tittar på henne. De sjunger om snö som faller, iskristaller och brasor. Och om Jesus, Josef och Maria. Heligt, heligt. Och Eskild applåderar högst av alla i kyrkan efter varje låt. Om inte Even ser var de sitter så lär han i alla fall höra det. Isak kramar med sin hand den lilla blomma som de köpt tillsammans åt Even. Han ser att Even är superfokuserad, hans lilla körnörd. Så sjukt söt. Skönt ändå att få sitta ner ett tag och inte behöva prestera något alls. Ingen maxpoäng på provet, bra pojkvän känner han sig som ändå i och med bara att han är här. Och de har hängt hela kvällen innan konserten, så han ligger på plus på vänskapskontot. Kanske inte på Eskilds då bara. Fast det hela verkar vara glömt med tanke på att han viskar högt åt båda hållen att Even är klart den snyggaste i hela kören. Han kan nog slappna av nu. 

Och då, en solist som kommer från sidan. Men mörk basröst fyller han kyrkan med orden som Isak känner igen. ”O Helga Natt, och helga stund för världen”. Han sjunger sången på svenska men Isak förstår vartenda ord. Det är nästan omöjligt att inte fatta innebörden av tonerna som kommer från mannen. ”Och hoppets stråle går igenom världen och ljuset skimrar över land och hav”.

Och sen så kören.

Even som står där i vit skjorta med röd halsduk och sjunger med i körens refräng av full kraft. ”Folk, fall nu neder och hälsa glatt din frihet. O helga natt, du frälsning åt oss gav.” Isak känner en klump i halsen som bara blir större och större. Fastän Isak kan bli vansinnig på honom så står Even där och sjunger och är så fin. Han finns. Och han är Isaks. Det värsta som kan hända är att sådana som Even inte orkar finnas längre. Isak vill aldrig, aldrig uppleva den dagen.

Isak är inte medveten om att han andas tungt för att få bort klumpen i halsen, men plötsligt känner han en hand på sin arm. Jonas. ”Är du okej, Isak?”, viskar han och Isak nickar och sväljer. Ja, nu går det okej. Han håller hårt om blomman igen. Han tittar på Even igen medan de sjunger slutackordet och Even ser stolt ut nu. Isak kan känna hur han tänker att han klarat det. Hans Evi.

\----

Efteråt är det mingel och kören säljer fika. De har hejat på Even och på hans kompisar och berömt hur fint det lät medan sorlet är öronbedövande. Isak känner hur han behöver dra sig undan ett tag. Han smyger undan lite diskret för att ingen ska märka att han inte är där och går ut och ställer sig utanför kyrkan. Långa, djupa andetag. 

Han känner Evis doft trots att det är minusgrader och armarna som kramar om honom bakifrån. Isak vänder sig om och lutar sin panna mot Evens. Even verkar ha slängt på sig sin jacka i farten för den är öppen trots kylan. Isak lutar sig bakåt och drar upp hans dragkedja. De är ensamma där de står utanför kyrkan, helt tysta. Isak smeker Even över kinden, Even som fortfarande ser så glad ut. Isak skulle vilja att inga dåliga dagar skulle kunna sudda ut det uttrycket.

”Evi, du?”, Isak lutar sin panna mot Evens igen. ”Jag är kär i dig.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God Jul ❤️
> 
> PS. Har du en peng över så skänk gärna en slant till Musikhjälpen! http://sverigesradio.se/musikhjalpen DS.


End file.
